Her Crooked Smile
by takoyakikun
Summary: Yuffie's holding a torch. Elena catches on. AU, Elena/Yuffie. Late night impulse write.


A/N: I honestly am not sure where this five thousand word pile of What came from, but I couldn't sleep until I finished and uploaded it, so here- have some gay Yuffie and Elena. I just needed more FF Femslash out there, I guess.

* * *

 **Her Crooked Smile**

* * *

When Yuffie tells her, Aeris just raises her brows in interest.

"You're sure?" she asks as they kick their legs in the water in Costa Del Sol, where AVALANCHE'S group reunion is currently going down- only the girls have arrived so far, but Tifa is busy making calls to finish nailing down venue and lodging. So Yuffie tears Aeris away from helping and they take a walk on the beach together so Yuffie can drop the news.

"Yeah." Yuffie breathes, "Gay. Yuffie the ninja lesbian. Totally, completely off the wall gay." Yuffie shoves her hands in her pockets and barks sullenly, "And for a Turk."

Aeris isn't angry or rough with her about it. She's mentioned to the gang before that really, she's not sure she's ever gonna be into guys. Girls are just too cute, she's told them. It got some raised eyebrows and _oh really_ 's the first couple of times, but everyone takes it seriously and in stride now. Aeris is taking it even more seriously, now that Elena's face and name have been put to the sentiment.

She gives Yuffie a patient smile. "We're all on the same side now, more or less. Her more than the others, since she's working with the WRO now. It's okay to fall in love, Yuffie."

Yuffie is briefly but intensely grateful for Aeris having the sense and instinct not to let herself get skewered by Sephiroth all that time ago. The gasp, the sudden roll to the side just in time, and everyone's immediate jump into action- Yuffie is so, so glad that it went down like that and not any other way. Because that is exactly what she's been needing to hear- at least from somebody other than her own frantic mind.

"So are you going to gush?" Aeris adds mischievously as they make their way back to a waiting and now very curious Tifa. And Yuffie huffs. Now she has to explain the situation all over again.

Tifa laughs a little, but it's sympathetic and she idly twirls her wedding band as the three of them walk back to town. There's always the possibility that Cloud would never have wised up to the complete goddess pining after him, and Tifa would still be...well, pining. So she just tells Yuffie good luck, let me know if I can help, and the three of them set to finishing prep for the reunion.

Eventually the news makes it around all of AVALANCHE, though luckily it stays within the group. Occasional childish teasing from Denzel ( _"Yuffie's got a giiiiirlfriend!"_ ) is about as bad as it gets, other than a few chuckles and egging calls from Barrett and Cid. Yuffie counts her blessings- at least they're using their amusement to try and be supportive, for once.

Elena- she's not really a super memorable person at first glance. Pretty, sure. In a very normal, forgettable way- at first.

If you look long enough ,the asymmetrical bob is softening on the edges from a harsh hacking- she probably cuts it herself. But if frames her face, with her soft eyes and her crooked, bashful smile, perfectly.

Yuffie loves that smile in particular. Elena doesn't _do_ full blown, wacky grins like the ninja does. It's always shy, somewhat delighted, always lopsided and showing part of her straight teeth- save for that one canine that tilts just too far in the wrong direction. It makes Yuffie crazy.

Her face is slender but not sharp, harsh angles. Her eyes are rainwater consistency but still so, so sunny when you look for the right twinkle. Like a ripple from a raindrop, really, but- ah- her breath catches when their eyes meet, every single time. It drives her nuts.

And the rest of her- her height is just barely average, but she has long legs and strong arms, a confident way of walking. Quietly confident, a simple surety that she can catch herself if a step goes awry, that she can swing hard enough to drive off anyone who looks at her sideways. No cockiness like Reno, no arrogance like Rufus- no cold calculating like Tseng. Just quiet awareness of her own limits, acceptance of them.

She's still so easily flustered, though. She talks a little too much and a little too fast and she frays at the edges in a moment's notice when Reno and the other former Turks tease her about it. They're really just security now, not freaky creepy agents- save when they're working with the WRO or doing Super Secret- okay, so they've left the Turk life in name only. Save for Elena, sorta. She's the liaison between ShinRa and the WRO, working all of their deals and keeping things civil and sane between the two organizations.

Reeve has mentioned that they've gotten to know each other before. And after Yuffie blurts out to the rest of the group that "Okay, I kinda wanna jump Elena. Maybe. Only a little" he laughs and says that Elena's a sweet, capable woman and Yuffie has good taste.

"Reno's got kind of a thing for her, though," He adds amusedly, "You might have to fight him for her."

"She hates the guy." Yuffie says confidently over her drink. They leave it at that.

Anyway, all things considered, Yuffie's not even ready to try properly pursuing Elena. They've only really been friends- good friends- for a little less than a year. They learned to respect each other in Wutai, but it wasn't until after Meteor that they learned to really _like_ each other, to rely on each other.

So when Elena shows up in Wutai one day, with a WRO assignment she's been asked to take up with the ninja, Yuffie swallows her soaring heart before it can fly out of her mouth and perch on her sleeve a little _too_ obviously. She packs her things and they're off.

It's just some research, really, but it does require enough discretion that Yuffie is able to make herself useful. Mostly she just keeps an eye out for Elena and follows instructions on what to observe and how to take the notes down. It's simple and open and shut, but it's three days.

They camp. Yuffie hasn't done that in a while, so she sleeps outside the tent on the last night and just stares at the sky. She's discovered that sleeping next to Elena is more exhausting than not sleeping at all, anyway. The tent is small, and Elena wears weather appropriate pajamas. Light and soft and airy, cotton. Shorts and a sleeveless blouse. Yuffie wonders if she's ever driven anyone as crazy with her shorts as Elena does her.

She successfully avoids any suspicious or untoward behavior, though. To be honest, as much as she'd really like to just kiss Elena senseless, make her say her name, no, _whimper_ it- Yuffie also wants Elena to just plain like her. To be comfortable and at ease around her. So she acts like they're just a couple of- she gags on the phrase gal pals and settles for plain old friends instead.

Anyway...Yuffie stares up at the sky and feels mostly at peace. It's been a nice few days, even if field research can be maddeningly boring, even if accidental brushes of hands leave her whirling. Aside from all that, it's been pleasant conversation, a chance to catch up on the several weeks it's been since they had a chance to speak last. It's talk over work, but it's talk, and Elena has been pleasant and cheerful.

Yuffie has to hold back a gasp when the former Turk's face appears above her, though. It's a much better view than any starscape, at least to the Wutaian, but rather than blurt that out she casually crosses her arms behind her head and offers a smile.

"Heya, El."

There's that crooked smile. Elena was a little reluctant to accept the nickname at first, but she's taken to it, it seems, the way she consistently smiles when it rolls off Yuffie's tongue. She almost dares to hope because of it, once in a while. But nah. Couldn't be. It's just Elena's usual smile.

"Whatcha doin'?" Elena says. Her face disappears from view and there's a rustling- Yuffie knows she's setting out her sleeping bag. A little further away than it would be in the tent, thankfully.

"Just stargazing." Yuffie admits, "Haven't been camping in a while. It's a lot nicer, when there aren't monsters after your ass."

Elena laughs softly, "The sky's lovely out here. I grew up in the big city, so there weren't so many stars."

"Yeah," Yuffie says, "It's super cool."

Elena snorts. "Super cool." She repeats teasingly. Yuffie turns, scrunches her face at her friend defiantly. There's a twinkle in the older woman's eye when Yuffie relaxes her features. It makes the kunoichi smile, a soft one reserved only for Elena. Content. Happy.

They sleep under the stars and go back with runny noses and matching colds. But Yuffie doesn't care. Elena grips her arm all the way to the station when they're done, and the sensation sticks with her for days after.

Their next few encounters are pretty average. They meet for morning coffee a few times, after Yuffie moves to Midgar to be closer to the WRO. Elena has to miss out on the welcoming party and the moving in itself because she's kept busy with liaison duties, but she makes up for it with a tight hug the next time they do see each other. Yuffie savors it, and the coffee Elena gives her as a moving in gift. Not much, she says, but it's from a nice mom and pop shop and it's some of the best the ex-Turk has had. But that's as out of the ordinary as anything gets, and Elena and Yuffie are both pretty huggy people anyway. It's their usual greeting and goodbye for most of their friends (though Elena, predictably, has cut Reno off.)

Nothing new develops for some time, until Yuffie hears about what happened with Kadaj and his cronies after Sephiroth comes back to Edge. She's absolutely distraught about it. Poor Elena, she thinks as her friend smiles hollowly about it over a drink at Tifa's one evening.

Yuffie is already a little tipsy, can't help herself. They're already sitting next to each other at the corner booth anyway, and it's so packed no one will see, she hopes.

She leans in, places her hand on top of Elena's head and bumps their foreheads together. "You're okay now." She says quietly, looking her in the eye, "Right, El?"

Something bubbles up on Elena's face that Yuffie's never seen. It's not surprise, not quite, but it's similar. Like she's seen something new, or made a realization. Yuffie's not sober enough to connect the dots so she just assumes it was out of line, smiles apologetically and ceases the contact.

But, after a few minutes, Elena mumbles into her drink, "Yeah. I'm okay." Her cheeks are rosy, but Yuffie knows(does she?) that it's just the alcohol.

After that, Yuffie bumps into Elena, Reno and Rude at the city center one day. She smiles broadly, punches Reno on the shoulder (Elena doesn't like him, so he's not competition, so the kunoichi can pal around with him. Right?), greets Rude with a Super Serious Nod, and opens her arms a little for a hug from Elena. That's how they greet each other, after all.

Elena glances at Reno. Weird. Then she draws away a little. Also weird. But Yuffie remembers their recent evening at Seventh Heaven and realizes maybe she crossed a line without meaning to. She lets her arms flop to her sides, but doesn't change her expression.

She knows, though, that Elena sees the brief ping of hurt in her eyes. Because the blonde's gaze as they part ways that day is deeply guilty.

Elena gets busy after that. Yuffie hopes it's not to avoid hanging out with her, but she's not entirely sure. Days since seeing each other stretch into weeks, and then over two months. Yuffie despairs, just a little. There's the occasional text, at least (How are you? Eating well?) but Yuffie is sure, eventually, that Elena just doesn't want to see her. So she gets up her courage one evening and sends a text of her own. It's clumsy and transparent, really, she outright asks if 'the forehead thing at the bar' was bad, and she's sorry, she doesn't want Elena to be uncomfortable with her. _I was just relieved you came out of things okay._ She ends awkwardly, honestly, and goes straight to bed.

But her phone buzzes madly only minutes later. It's a call, not a text- _Viking Goddess_ reads across the bluescreen. Yuffie snorts at herself for giving Elena the silly nickname, but picks up.

"Kisaragi." She says carefully.

"Yuffie!" Elena's tone on the other end of the line is heavy and apologetic. "Oh god, I just got your text."  
"Um, right. Cool." Yuffie says in a clipped tone. Something is balled up in her throat- every single one of her nerves, probably. An maybe her heart too. And her stomach.

May as well throw the liver and everything else in while she's at it, really.

Elena speaks again. "You didn't do anything wrong at all," her tone is desperate, "I just. Wow. I wasn't trying to avoid you, I swear! I mean, I-" she's doing that babbling thing she does again, "I, it was a little out of character for you, I guess, so it kinda surprised me, but I'm not mad at all. I promise."

"Oh!" Yuffie is caught between the 'oh god, please talk forever, you're so cute,' and the 'oh god, I'm so glad you don't hate me for that.' She doesn't mention either sentiment and lets Elena babble on and on instead. She's been appointed head of PR at WRO, it seems, and the job transfer has had her insanely busy. She's seen the other Turks, she's seen Reeve and even Vincent and Rufus, but "I actually was so busy I completely forgot to do anything _but_ work." she finishes lamely.

Yuffie laughs softly, fondly. It happens before she can stop herself and she ends with a horrified cough. If a cough can be called horrified, anyway.

"Geez, El." She says, still quiet, still relieved, "Thought you were gonna ditch my ass forever there for a couple of days, y'know! Call more often."

"Oh, planet." Elena on the other end is so guilty, and she's rubbing her temple with her free hand in frustration with herself, but Yuffie doesn't see it.

"Listen," says the blonde woman after a short, strange silence. "I have Friday off. First free day in a while. You wanna meet up? Get dinner?"

Yuffie wants to say yes. She so, so badly wants to see Elena, make her smile and laugh again. Elicit a _god you're a riot_ out of her. But she can't.

A frustrated noise escapes the back of her throat. "Argh! I really want to. I really do," She apologizes, "But I promised my old man I'd come back for a weekend. He's tryin' to be all familial and good dad these days. I'm playing along until I figure out what he's trying to get out of me."

There's silence on the other end of the line. Before it can grow uncomfortable, Yuffie says brightly, "After that I'm free for a while though. So just let me know, okay? Rain check?"

Elena breathes a sigh. "Rain check." She replies, "You take care in Wutai. Don't let your dad drag you into anything." Her tone is fond but warning. And then she hangs up.

For some reason, Yuffie feels like she's just missed out on a proper date. But it's probably just wishful thinking. _It always is._

 _ **oO0Oo**_

Predictably, Yuffie's dad wants her to get married. He's not forcing it, at least not yet. He just brings it up while she's home visiting. It's about time you started looking around, he tells her, you're almost twenty, I was married a year before you, he says. Yuffie makes a noise of distaste in reply, but it's as good a time as any to break the whole Gay Thing to him. So she does.

He takes it not entirely well, but a lot better than Yuffie expects him to. There's a long, tense moment where it looks like he's gonna have a major freak out, but then he just sighs, deeply, and mutters that it does make sense.

"A wife, then. Whatever suits you. Just don't think I'll have you ruling alone." He eventually tells her, as she leaves again. She flushes deeply, but doesn't mention that it's because she's holding a torch for someone already.

It could have gone a lot worse, she muses as she heads to the city center to meet Elena on Tuesday. Godo's fine if it's a girl Yuffie chooses to be with, as long as they're fit to the job of helping her rule. As long as she doesn't plan on doing it all alone. It's better than nothing.

She tells Elena the basics of it over lunch. She chokes on her sandwich and looks at Yuffie wide-eyed and panicked. More than she need be, really, since Yuffie's already explained that she's been given time and a choice.

"He wants you to...?" She managed after a coughing fit.

"Eventually, anyway." Yuffie shrugs, but pats her friend's back anyway, rubs soothing circls until the residual coughing wears down. Elena's face is flushed a light pink by the end. Yuffie is absolutely enamored with it, and smiles stupidly at the other woman despite herself.

"What are you...are you going to do anything about it?" Elena asks after a few minutes of peaceful eating and Yuffie sneaking adoring glances at her.

"Not yet." Yuffie says, "I'm barely twenty. Just because mine was the average marriage age when _Godo_ was a spring chicken doesn't mean I need to be in a rush. It'll come. Someday, anyway, we'll see."

She shrugs. Elena looks pensive, suddenly.

"Besides, it was a good time to break the truth to him." Yuffie says wryly. It's amazing she's gone this long without telling Elena directly, actually.

"Truth?" Elena asks. Her brow furrows.

Yuffie laughs nervously and then burst goofily out with, "Yuffie Kisaragi, Ultimate Lesbian. My title." She does a rainbow motion with her hands wryly, and judges Elena's reaction carefully.

She isn't surprised. "Oh, _that_." She blows some hair out of her face. Yuffie wants to kiss her. "I thought everybody knew?"

Yuffie adores this woman. She smiles stupidly again. "See, this is why I pal aorund with you."

She prods Elena's forehead. "You're sharp as a tack. I like ya, Elena."

The look Yuffie receives is absolutely baffling with how carefully blank it is.

Elena murmurs, "I know."

The rest of their lunch is quiet. But it's not comfortable. Yuffie has a crazy scared feeling that Elena really _does_ know. But the only way to find out would mean selling her own damned self out. And she's not ready for that. Not yet.

...Elena gets busy again. This time there's no occasional checkup text. Yuffie checks in with her, though, and she doesn't get ignored. That's enough for now.

Another month ticks by, and at the start of autumn, Yuffie very bitterly and reluctantly allows Reeve to set her up with someone. If you're not going to move forward, he tells her reprimandingly, it's time to try and move on. And Yuffie decides he's right.

Shelke is nice. Tiny, even tinier than Yuffie, a bit taciturn and a bit...flat as far as emotional displays. But she's cute, and intelligent, and when she _does_ get emotional, it's genuine and it burns like a fire.

There are a few short months. There are kisses, there are sleepless nights, there's laughter. But it ends well before Christmas, on an amicable note, and Yuffie just shrugs at Reeve when he lectures her about the whole moving on thing again.

Give up or give in, he tells her one early winter day. Elena is walking by them. Yuffie nearly goes, then and there. But by this time they haven't spoken in person in months. Phone calls, emails, texts? Yes, all three. But Elena's busy. And Yuffie had Shelke, for a while, and now the holidays are around the corner. She'll be busy again.

She doesn't fight it when they run into each other later in the day, though, and Elena suggests drinks at Tifa's to catch up.

They sink into their usual spot, the corner booth, and Yuffie orders a midori sour. Elena gets a beer, and the ninja screws her face up at her friend.

"Beer's nasty." She says plainly, "Still don't get why you drink it."

"No more Shelke, I hear." Elena replies. Yuffie balks.

That's right.

It's been a while.

She nods. "It just wasn't working out right." She admits slowly. Their drinks arrive. They start nursing them.

"You seemed to really like her." Elena said softly.

"I did. Like her, I mean." Yuffie said, awkwardly, "But I mean, not like that. Not in the end."

She actually felt bad about it, honestly. Shelke was acting fairly normal, if carefully distant, but Yuffie still worried she had really hurt the girl. And often cursed herself for giving into Reeve's suggestion. Why'd he stick his nose in like that to begin with? She hates herself a little more, and drains her drink before ordering another. She'll stop after that, but she's feeling the need to be just a little buzzed right now.  
Elena looks concerned. "You've got a sour look on your face." She says, "Having some guilt?"

Yuffie's second drink arrives while she thinks about her answer. And then she just thinks, to hell with it, she probably knows anyway.

"I've. Kind of been holding a torch for somebody this whole time." She admits, awkwardly, "Reeve set me up with Shelke. Move in or move on, something like that. I shouldn't have listened."

"Did you tell Shelke about it?" Elena is quiet too. Pensive, even.

"Yeah." Yuffie confirms, "Couldn't bear not to tell her the truth. She took it well, but I'm still kinda worried."

Theres a short quiet. It's only puncuated by Elena moving to sit next to her, instead of across. Yuffie is glad she's already buzzed, so the blonde can't see the real reason for her flush when she puts a comforting arm around her.

"Somebody always ends up at least a little hurt in a breakup, in my experience." Elena says quietly. Yuffie remembers vaguely then that, honestly, she's four or five years older, she's seen and done more. She would know.

Yuffie sighs, and nods.

Elena half hugs her and says, "You did the right thing, though. Would have been worse to stay when you weren't invested, than end things and cause temporary pain."

Yuffie nods again, gulps that second drink down.

"You're a good person, Yuffie." Elena insists into her ear. It's hot, her breath, and it smells like lager. Yuffie scrunches her nose at the mixed sensation that causes. Elena's breath, on one hand. On the other hand...ew. Elena's breath. She neearly laughs.

"And whoever it is you're carrying that torch for," Elena says, plainly, "Well, Reeve is right, frankly. But I won't push you about it. Make your own decision. Do what's best for yourself. That's all I want for you."

They don't converse much after that, but Yuffie is grateful for the comfort of the silence. Elena hugs her for the first time in a very, very long time when they part ways. Yuffie falls asleep thinking about it.

Christmas approaches. Yuffie makes a decision.

 **oO0Oo  
**

She's just about to call Elena herself when her phone rings.

She's changed Elena's nickname from _Viking Goddess_ to _Her_. It's simple and effective and gets the message across without being, well, way too stupid.

"Kisaragi." Yuffie answers the same as always. There's a small intake of breath on the other line. It's pretty late. Maybe she had only meant to leave a voicemail.

"H-hey, Yuff." Elena says after a moment. "Merry Almost Christmas."

"Right back atcha, gorgeous! Wink wink." Yuffie returns cheerfully and as jokingly as possible, but she means every word.

"Tomorrow's the 24th." Elena says, completely ignoring her response, "You hanging out with anybody?"

Yuffie smiles into the receiver. "Just you." She says plainly, "Long as you're up for it, anyway!"

"Well, that _is_ why I called!" Elena is laughing weirdly. "I have something I need to ask, anyway. I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow? Present Shopping?"

Yuffie flushes. Pick up. The phrasing has her heart racing, but she knows it's not a date. The weather is supposed to be cold and snowy- Elena doesn't want her getting sick taking the bus and walking to the shopping district.

"Yeah, see you, El." She says. She goes to bed feeling absolutely terrified.

She didn't say it.

Not yet.

But tomorrow...well.

Elena picks her up outside her apartment complex at the arranged time. She's wearing a tasteful blue peacoat, a striped stocking cap, and her hands are stuffed into her pockets as she shivers. There's no scarf around her slender neck. Yuffie thinks about doing inappropriate things to it as she walks down the stairs wrapping her own around herself. It's plain and tan, but handmade by Tifa just like the cat-ear hat she's wearing. The green parka is just a department store buy. It's comfortable and fluffy inside.

"Mornin', El!" She says brightly. In reality, she's sick with anxiety. But she'll never show it.

Elena smiles at her and tugs the ears of her hat as Yuffie stops in front of her.

"Cute." She says fondly. Yuffie makes the professional assumption that she means the hat and grins.

"Right? Tifa made it for me last year. Never got a chance to wear it because the weather was so damn _mild_ after Christmas. Like. Hell. No sledding for poor Denzel and...Marlene..."

Yuffie trails off. Elena is staring at her. Very blatantly. "Yuffie," she says, "Can we talk before we get going?"

Yuffie swallows. Well.

"Yeah." She murmurs, "I've been needing to tell you something, anyway."

Elena swallows. Visibly. That thought about her neck flutters through Yuffie's mind again, but she pushes it away. Not now. Not yet...Maybe not ever. She would find out soon.

"Reno talked to me a while back. A long while back." Elena comments, "About something And I forgot about it for a while but it's been on my mind again, since the last time we met up, and..."

The babbling is starting. It's cute as ever but Yuffie really wants to know where Elena is going with this, so she says so. "El, you're babbling."

Elena flushes deep red. It's pretty, so pretty. Yuffie wants so badly to just skip the confession and the talking and just kiss her senseless. Thank god she's developed a filter and some self control over the years.

"Yuffie, Reno seems to think you're into me." Elena blurts out. Yuffie's heart freezes with the weather.

"I-" She begins, about to confirm it, but Elena hushes her.

"And I agree with him." She says, hoarsely and anxiously but plenty loud enough to hear.

Yuffie knows she's red up to her hairline right now. So Elena had known after all. She wants to ask for how long, here in a minute. But for now...

"That's what I. I mean." She stumbles hopelessly, "Yes. Er. God. Shit."

Elena is starting to look amused. Yuffie breathes in, then out.

"I was about to say he's right." She clarifies. It's her turn to babble. Elena is about to speak, but Yuffie pulls out a mittened hand and covers her mouth very softly.

"El," She starts, "I am absolutely _crazy_ about you. I mean, bonkers. Certifiable."

Elena is reaching her gloved hand up to the mitten over her mouth when Yuffie finishes with, "What I mean to say, is, I love you."

She _feels_ the sharp intake of air from Elena's gasp. Sees her eyes widen. Looks at the ground in shame. She probably could have stopped at Crazy, but she went and spilled it all in terrifying clarity. _Nice grave you just dug there, Kisaragi._

She's lowering her hand. But then Elena's catches it. There's tugging, and her mitten is removed. Yuffie isn't sure she wants to look up.

Not until the warm pressure of lips on her knuckles sends her heart straight through into her brain, and her head snaps upward so fast she swears she'll have whiplash.

Elena's eyes are closed. She's holding Yuffie's now bare hand delicately, softly, with one of her leather gloved ones. And pressing her lips repeatedly against each of Yuffie's fingers. It kind of tickles, but mostly it just _burns_. Yuffie can hardly breathe.

"...El." She whispers in wonder when the kissing ocntinues to the back of her palm.

Elena looks up, and replaces her mitten, and leans in. Presses her lips to Yuffie's forehead very firmly, then wraps her arms around her and draws her in close.

"Gods," She chokes out- Yuffie can hear the happiness in her voice, though. "I'm so glad."

Yuffie lowers her head onto Elena's shoulder, albeit nervously, and repeats herself. "...El." she says. Quiet. Unsure.

Elena is burying her nose in the top of Yuffie's hat and laughing softly. "Ah. I love you too, you ridiculous little thing." She murmurs.

And her voice is so warm, and happy, a golden honey, sticky and sweet and seeping into Yuffie's mouth. She can feel herself getting caviities already.

Yuffie remembers Elena's neck. She loses herself for a moment, in the sweet words, and presses her lips into the crook of the Ex-ShinRa employee's throat. It's not hungry, or passionate. It's very chaste and warm, actually, just a firm peck. But the gasping noise Elena makes is delicious anyway.

Yuffie almost decides to drag her back upstairs, to the apartment, and just have her way with the blonde right now. No shopping, just fooling around for the rest of the day.

But she hasn't bought a single damn gift, and Christmas is tomorrow. So, heart soaring, she looks up at a prettily flushed Elena, murmurs a suggestion for a breakfast stop. They get in the car, and they'red off.

Elena drives a stick, and keeps one hand on the gear shift.

Yuffie places her own over it.

Elena smiles. It's crooked.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

A/N: Whew, there it is. I did basic proofreading and editing but I may still have missed typing errors here and there! Please forgive that, it's past one in the morning and I've not the energy to be more thorough right now.

I think I've got a new pairing on my list, though. Might have to write some more of these two eventually! (Though I'll always be a Yuffentine shipper at heart.)


End file.
